The present invention relates to fishing accessories and, more particularly, to a reusable wire clip device that attaches bait to a fishing hook.
There is a diminished fish hooking ability when using a fishing hook, especially a circle hook, directly attached to bait.
Conventional bait bridles can only be used once, require tools to place, are complicated to use and often fail to attach the hook firmly to the bait. Tools can complicate the attachment process and the ability to easily remove and reuse a bridle is important. Most existing bridles are either damaged or damage the bait upon their removal.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved bait bridle that is reusable, easily placed, is simple to use and firmly attach the hook to the fishing bait.